kyles_secret_livesfandomcom-20200213-history
Peter Parker
Peter Parker also known as Spider-Man is a member of the Mutant Warriors. Apperance Peter Parker is a Caucasian teenage boy of average height with a lean frame, sporting muscular and well-defined build, due to the radioactive spider bite. He has brown hair and blue eyes. He wears a white shirt underneath either his light blue or pink button-down shirt, with blue or brown pants and black sneakers. His costume is based on an arachnid, with the spider suit's primary colors being red and blue, with a silhoutte of a spider on the chest area and a large red spider on the back. The red has a pattern that resembles that of a spider web, with the center of the web being on the topside of his nose. The red and webs only go to the shoulders on the costume. The eyes on the mask are white with a bold black outline. Powers, Skills and Abilities *'Genetically Enhanced Attributes:' Through his infusion of radioactive spider DNA, he has gained the strength, speed, equilibrium & healing rate of the common house spider. He also gained a paranormal survival instinct, dubbed as his spider senses. *'Superhuman Strength:' Spider-Man possesses superhuman strength, he is strong enough to easily destroy mechanical robots from Sinister and hold many tons of weight when needed. It is stated that Spider-Man can lift in max about 20 tons. *'Superhuman Speed:' Spider-Man can run at speeds greater than the finest Olympic athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Spider-man has been exerting for days without passing out, despite his greatly increased metabolism. *'Superhuman Endurance:' Spider-Man's body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. He has endured blows from beings with strength much greater than his own, fallen many meters in the air, and even been hit through steel walls. However, he can easily be damaged through bladed weaponry or even the smallest firearms. He did however endure being showered in super heated water. *'Superhuman Agility:' Spider-Man is very agile and can easily do back flips in the air. *'Superhuman Equilibrium:' After being bitten by the mutated spider, Spider-man can balance himself on any object no matter small or narrow. *'Superhuman Reflexes: '''Spider-Man's reflexes are above even the finest human athlete. He has shown that he can dodge strikes from beings with supernatural speed, gunfire, and energy blasts. *'Spider-Sense:' Spider-Man has a supernatural survival instinct to sense dangers that happens moments before it actually happen, which enhances his reflexes. It works like a alarm sound when danger is near. It cannot be replicated by any being due to its magical nature.5 *'Wall-Crawling:' Being injected by the mutated spider, Spider-man can crawl along surfaces much like a spider would.5 *'Regenerative Healing Factor: Spider-Man's peak-human metabolism allows him a slight healing factor, allowing him to heal epithelial cells/tissues at a faster pace. However it is likely that this healing ability will not heal damages done to vital organs nor regenerate amputated limbs. He did manage to regenerate his eyesight overnight. *'''Magic Resistance: Due to the last time he worked with Doctor Strange, he gained a certain degree of resistance to magic spells. *'Iron Willpower:' Spider-man is also determined to accomplish his goals even if it means going against the likes of the Avengers or S.H.I.E.L.D. He even stuck to his gut to cure [http://thedailybugle.wikia.com/wiki/The_Goblin Norman Osborn], instead of just having him executed. Stealth Tactics: Spider-Man has shown to be highly skilled at stealth, even before being initiated in S.H.I.E.L.D. or the Avengers. *'Leadership:' He has shown to be a remarkable leader & even led his own team to many great victories before being offered the Avengers membership. He also shows remarkable proficiency with analyzing various tactics to create better combat tactics. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat:' He has been extensively trained by Nick Fury and Iron Fist in various martial arts styles as well as to properly supplement it with his superhuman strength, speed, and reflexes. He often toys with his opponents in order for them to drop their guard, due to his seemingly childish nature. *'Iron Willpower:' Spider-man is also determined to accomplish his goals even if it means going against the likes of the Avengers or S.H.I.E.L.D. He even stuck to his gut to cure [http://thedailybugle.wikia.com/wiki/The_Goblin Norman Osborn], instead of just having him executed. Stealth Tactics: Spider-Man has shown to be highly skilled at stealth, even before being initiated in S.H.I.E.L.D. or the Avengers. *'Leadership:' He has shown to be a remarkable leader & even led his own team to many great victories before being offered the Avengers membership. He also shows remarkable proficiency with analyzing various tactics to create better combat tactics. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat:' He has been extensively trained by Nick Fury and Iron Fist in various martial arts styles as well as to properly supplement it with his superhuman strength, speed, and reflexes. He often toys with his opponents in order for them to drop their guard, due to his seemingly childish nature. Personality Before his mutation by Sinister, Peter Parker was a normal school boy. He was shy and often bullied at school and didn't take action. As soon as he got his new profound powers, he gained more confidence in himself, occasionally making jokes even in dangerous and serious situations, he is particularly known for taunting and insulting his enemies. When his uncle died, Peter decided to become more responsible for others sake. He can appear tough around people, but he is actually very compassionate. At one point, he decided he did not want to work with a group of young heroes from the Mutant Warriors., primarily because he worried for their safety. Spider-Man was shown to be a great leader when he eventually did work with them, so it appears his fears were unfounded. Peter's lack of an idol or role model as a child may have contributed to him wanting to be a lone superhero. When he eventually became one, he at some point garnered the respect and admiration to Iron Man in a way he had only for a few. Peter's insecurities during high school led him to be comfortable making jokes about his enemies, as he could conceal his identity and avoid any harsh judgments that could prove detrimental to his ego. He is also enthusiastic, and sometimes impulsive, and overconfident. Weapons *His web shooters Family *May (Aunt) *Ben (Uncle, desceased) *Unknown Desceased Parents Voice Actor Drake Bell Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Former Humans Category:Mutants Category:Allies Category:Boyfriends Category:Sons Category:Nephews